McEverything
by Caskett-fan18
Summary: Derek's thoughts that were going through his mind when Meredith was close to death and what happens after. MerDer. Story used to be called Far Away
1. McScared

Far Away

Summary: Derek's thoughts of when Meredith was fighting for her life and what happens after. MerDer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. If I did Addison wouldn't have been introduced.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case theres just one left  
Cause you know,  
you know, you know

He pulled her out of the water. He was the one who gave her CPR. He should be in there with her, trying to save her. Running his hand through his hair while pacing outside the emergency. Meredith was in there fighting for her life and he couldn't do anything about it.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming youll be with me  
and youll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I dont see you anymore

Meredith wasn't breathing when I brought her in. I won't be able to live with myself if she dies. She almost died a year or so ago when she was holding that bomb inside that man's body. I was so scared. What if she died then? What if she dies now?

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, Id withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
Id give it all  
Id give for us  
Give anything but I wont give up  
Cause you know,  
you know, you know

"Derek you have to calm down, this isn't helping Meredith." Derek's ex-best friend said to him.

"I have to go in there and help her Mark. I have to save her." Derek said.

"You already did save her, you pulled her out of the water. If you weren't looking for her she would still be at the bottom of the pier. Besides your in no condition to go in there"

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming youll be with me  
and youll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I dont see you anymore

I almost lost her to our vet, whats his name? Oh yes, Finn, Meredith's McVet. I had let out a sigh of relief when I heard they broke up. She can't die now, not when she has her entire life ahead of her. I have so many things I have to tell her. She just has to come back, she just has to.

"CODE BLUE!!"

I jumped to the door as soon as Bailey said it and I watched them shock Meredith.

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

Meredith's family, her fellow interns, are waiting just outside those doors down the hall. They would be devastated if she doesn't make it.

Bailey shocked Meredith again and they got no response from her.

"Try again" A voice behind me said. I turned around and there stood Christina.

"Try Again!!"

They tried again and then waited and waited. I had tears flowing down my cheeks as I watched the flat line go across the screen.

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay

Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause Im not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go

Derek tried to keep his emotions in check but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"She's back!" Bailey said

I watched as the pulled the tube out of Meredith's throat. They checked her vitals one more time and then they filed out of the room and left me alone with Meredith.

I walked over to her bed and pulled up a chair. I sat down next to her bed and grabbed one of her hands. I pulled it up to my mouth and kissed it. I looked at her face and couldnt believe she was dead only minutes ago. I looked back at our clasped hands and sat there for a while until I heard some moaning. I looked back up to Meredith's face and saw her trying to open her eyes.

"Come on Meredith your brain works, form a word." I said. I stood up so I was hovering over her still holding on to her hand. I used my other hand to brush some of her hair away from he face.

"O-uch" she moaned out. I laughed a little and then her eyes flickered open completely.

"Der-ek" Meredith tried to say

"Shh. It's okay." I said

I felt her shivering against me as she said "I'm cold" I climbed into the bed with her and rubbed my hands up and down her arms to warm her up. I kissed her before I wrapped my arms around her. We both fell asleep very soon afterwards.

* * *

**Please review!**

**This is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfc so please be kind in the reveiws. Thanks.**


	2. McHelpful

Chapter Two: McHelpful

Narrator POV

Meredith and Derek both woke up to the sound of someone calling their names. They

looked around and saw Bailey standing there.

She said "Just thought I would wake you up because the doctors are going to round on

you soon. Just incase you wouldn't want to be more gossip going around here if they saw you.

Not that I would care but then again you would probably be more whiny to me. Just looking out

for one of my patients."

"Thanks Dr. Bailey" Derek said wiping his face with his hand.

"Yeah whatever. Just dont hold up my intern for too long Shepherd." Bailey said as she

walked out of the room.

When she was gone Meredith just laid back down and almost fell back asleep when

Derek shook her shoulder and said, "Come on Mer, its time to get up."

"Mmmm" was all he got for a response before she sat back up. "What time is it?"

"A little past five"

Meredith groaned and then said "I need a shower"

"I'll ask your doctor when he comes in and see if you could take a shower with your

bandages on."

"Don't you have surgeries or something?"

"I asked the Chief if I could take some time off so I can help you out."

" I'm fi..." she started to say before she threw up over the side of the bed.

" I had a feeling that would happen as a side effect from the meds" the Chief, Richard

Webber, said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Chief" Meredith said.

"Hi Meredith, how are you feeling today?" the Chief asked looking at her chart at the end

of her bed.

"I feel fine besides the fact I just threw up."

"Thats a common side effect from the meds we gave you after your surgery. I dont see a

reason why you shouldn't be up and walking tommorrow. Shepherd look after her for me okay?"

"I will Chief" Derek replied.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone." He said as he started to exit the room.

"Okay, oh can I take showers with my bandages on?" Meredith asked.

"Yes you should be able to but I'll give you more for later when you do need to change

them."

"Okay thanks Chief." Meredith said

"Your welcome, have a good day."

"Thanks you too" Derek said.

About ten minutes after the Chief walked out of the room Cristina, Izzie, George, Alex, Callie and Burke walked into the room.

"Hey Meredith how are you feeling?" George asked coming over to the side of the bed. Derek had gotten someone to clean up Meredith's vomit a few minutes before.

"Im fine, how are you guy's?"

"We're good." Alex said.

"Im going to go get some coffee and clean up a little." Derek said and he got up and left the room after giving a kiss to Meredith. That left Meredith talk to her group of friends.


End file.
